perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Augustus Makmix
'''Augustus Makmix '''is the leader of the Freelancer Guild. Background Augustus was born about 29 years from said starting year in a little island, about a 3 weeks journey from Perisno, where the names and architecture are of an old era. Raised in a noble home, but was always over eager for adventure and battle, not to mention he's humble, but ruthless in battle. He was taught from age 7 to wield two handers and throwing weapons. By the time he reached 16, he was a commander by stature and heart, but didn't have an army to command. He asked his father for one, who had become the leader of the island, and hesitantly allowed him to command the journey to the main land of Perisno after 2 years of hard preparation. Augustus smiled brightly and took the journey. After the 2 years flew by, according to Augustus, the ships were prepared and the men trained and the 3 week journey was sent. Everything was going well until Perisno.... Once he had reached the coast however, good tidings weren't to last. He left the ships with barely any guards knowing he was going to camp right on the coast, yet pirates had followed him for the journey keeping away from the ships. They matched man for man, but didn't have the training or armor and weaponry as the soldiers, so as the army and Augustus, slept through the night and the patrols were not near the pirates came and stole the ships. Augustus woke to the sound of yelling and arrows flung from their bows. It was five hours before sunrise as he left the tent to see that his ships were being stolen and most of his provisions and non army passengers sailed away with pirates whooping and hollering and laughing at their misfortune. To say he was mad was an understatement, he was fuming with rage as he unsheathed his two handed sword and started to swing wildly. After calming down, he set on moving through the land and finding a place to call home for he knew he wasn't going to get help until he sent a ship back with requests and logs. What he didn't know is that he would be stuck there for the next 11 years... Civil war broke out on the island and all the nobles were fighting meaning no help would come. Only one ship escaped in the direction of Perisno. By the time it had reached, Augustus, had the makings of his little outpost set. He paled when he heard the news, but he didn't stop, he kept on building until, another year of gathering resources, the outpost was basically a mini fort of wood. Augustus contemplated, he sustained his army of 2000 which shrunk from 2500 for the year he was here, but he had to do more. He became more bold as he started to attack well armed bandits and hostile parties that engaged him. He used the loot he got to trade for resources and that kept him a float for 3 years until word of war was being spoke around. Augustus and his army stayed isolated to the politics and squabbles of Perisno only getting tid bits of news from new recruits to keep his army in tip top shape. Augustus once more contemplated. War was good for profit and he knew mercs cost a pretty penny, good ones at that... He made the quick decision of sending his men under merc contracts to lords who needed them the most. He strictly stated in the contract that if you do not pay what is in the contract, the men will leave his service and return to the fort. And that kept him going for the next 6 years, using the petty squabbles and wars in Perisno to his own advantage, even selling his own personal army just to raid caravans and pillage a few villages here and there for money and food. Recruits hear about the growing fame of Augustus's army and join constantly. His troops are well maintained and well equipped and elite troops are one of the best out there for a ludicrous price. Augustus himself, is a large man with a full on beard and moustache and light brown spiked hair. He wears a heavy plate armor and wields a decorated two handed sword..... Skills Category:Freelancer Guild